


Only In My Dreams

by ivyleaguenerd



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Author has once again no idea how to tag lmao, David sleep talks, I literally wrote this after having a nightmare, M/M, There was no processing time except writing this, William comforting David, William speaks in Swedish, it's soft as shit, nightmares mentioned, sleep talking in czech, their pairing is super underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyleaguenerd/pseuds/ivyleaguenerd
Summary: David has a terrible nightmare, and William does his best to comfort him through it and after.
Relationships: William Nylander/David Pastrnak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Only In My Dreams

William liked to read a little bit before bed. When he wasn’t in the mood to read, he would do some crossword puzzles on the app he had on his phone, maybe switch it up and play some sudoku. 

Meanwhile, the second that David hit the mattress, he was out cold like a light. He didn’t bother doing much more than change into his pajamas before bed. Oh, sometimes he’d drink a glass of water just to feel nice and full. 

While William wasn’t paying the most attention to David as he slept, he would be aware of whether or not he was sleeping. He could clearly see David in his peripheral, and he would make sure that the caramel-haired man was sleeping peacefully. 

So when David started twitching in his sleep, William sat up to make sure that everything was okay. 

David turned his body towards William and curled his legs and knees up into his chest. Pretty much in the fetal position, which was slightly anxiety-inducing for William to see. 

“Ne, prosím.. prosím,” David muttered in his sleep, and his shoulder started twitching as if he was trying to lift his arm up. “Vezměte mě, vezměte mě. “ He was trying to move his arm again, William’s thigh being in the way of it actually going anywhere. This was the point during which William decided to power his phone off, and plug it in on his nightstand. 

“Hey, David, hey,” William whispered, hoping that he would just sort of snap out of it. Maybe he wasn’t too deep into the dreaming stages. 

“Vezměte mě, ne jeho, ne jeho,” David spoke again, his voice was quite muffled by his sleep ridden state. William was lucky to even hear that he was in fact talking in his sleep. 

“David, hey, baby,” William placed a gentle hand on David’s shoulder and ran it up and down his bicep as a soothing measure to wake him. He was clearly having a bad dream, a nightmare, and he didn’t want to scare him out of it. 

“Zemřu.. na jeho místě.. prosím,” David spoke again, and he seemed to have been shaking his head a bit. 

“Sötnos, hey, sötnos, David, wake up,” William figured that whoever was in his dream must have been speaking to him in another language, too. Whether it be Czech, or Swedish, German, who cared? William weirdly assumed that to wake David, speaking in another language may have helped to snap him out of it. He continued to rub David’s bicep, before giving him a slight rock and patting his shoulder a few times. 

David woke up with a gasp and wide eyes. He sat back and pulled away from William before backing against the headboards of the bed. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, you’re okay,” William said soft, and barely above a whisper. He sounded like he was trying to coax an animal from hiding, that was the voice he was using anyways. “Talk to me, what happened, hmm?” He was trying to coax or coo the reasoning for David waking up so terrified. 

“Oh hovno, I’m so,” David was panting a bit, and he shook his head for a moment before crawling back over to William and wrapping both arms around his waist. “Oh thank you heaven for being safe and in one piece,” David whispered into William’s side, holding onto him tightly. As if he was scared William wouldn’t be there when he let go. 

William’s brows furrowed in utter confusion and concern. 

“Did something bad happen to us in your dream, älskling?” William rubbed his upper back with one hand, to keep the same sort of hold on David. He did cherish David like this on the regular, but it was clear that he very much needed it right now. The other hand was busy stirring through David’s slightly sweaty hair, easily letting William know that the dream was more of a nightmare. 

“Bad dream, bad bad dream. They take us and they want to put us in a grave.” David muttered, and he began to place small kisses on William’s side of his stomach. It was a weird position, but William had no issue with it and David was practically still sleeping so he saw no issue with it. 

“Who’s they?” William followed up, just trying to soothe his boyfriend and make sure that they processed the dream before he knocked back out. It was best to talk through it to understand the emotions behind the dream. 

“The guardsmen, the big men in the armor and the helmets, they have the guns and lots of protecting stuff and we were just us in our clothing you know, the shorts and the hats and sunglasses,” David was a little anxious due to the nature of the dream, so it sort of threw him off track for speaking his best English. 

“Why did they want to hurt us, älskling?” William knew how soothing the usage of nicknames in Swedish felt for David, so he made sure to sprinkle his favorite ones in there. 

“We were just holding hands, we just walk around the towns and laugh, make jokes and enjoy the times but they didn’t want us to, I don’t-I don’t know for real.” David sighed, and he closed his eyes as he just leaned into William again. It felt better to bury his head into William and avoid the world by concealing himself in the scents of William and the comforts of his voice. 

“I’m sorry that happened to us, but we’re okay. See? You’re with me, we’re in our bed and in our room, no one is going to hurt us here.” William used the same hand that had been running through David’s hair to gently tilt his chin up so they could have some proper eye contact for a moment. He was making his best attempt to ground David. 

“I see, I see now, I just got scared bad. I don’t want anyone hurting you, no one touching you with a mean hand. I want you safe here, and safe with me. I keep telling the guard that I go in your place and they kill me, but he didn’t want to say yes and listen to me.” David sounded a little frustrated when he confessed that he had put his life on the line for William’s. Overall, his tone was soft and he was paying attention to William’s reassuring voice as it helped him realize that nothing in the dream was happening to him, or them. That he was in bed, he was close to William who was in one piece, and that they were entirely safe. 

Even if it was in a dream, it meant that David really did feel that way. He was willing to save William’s life at the cost of his own. That meant the thought process of sacrificing his own life for William was something that sat among his subconscious, and William was internally incredibly touched by the thought. Shocked was the other fraction of the emotions he felt in reaction to the news, but he was certainly not shocked in a bad way. Taken back if you will. 

“You would give your life for mine? You told the guards that?” William wanted to hear it again. It was screwed up to force David to repeat it, especially considering the dream had seemed to be traumatizing for David to experience. For some reason though, it was warming to him to know this fact. To know that he was so cherished by his lovely boyfriend, that he was actually willing to do such a thing. It was strange, it felt like a strange and possibly wrongly interpreted level of loyalty. He was having trouble explaining it, in all honesty.

“I thought we spoke on this, I say a train comes through the tracks and it’s you or three chickens and I say very sorry to the birdies but I safe you. Even if my shoe is all dirty from the tracks, or I get hurt pulling on the button for the trains.” David shook his head a little, disappointed that William had been caught up on something David totally told him about in the past. 

“Oh, I mean you’re right baby, but that’s the first time you directly explained it. You directly said that you wanted them to take you instead of me, and I was a little shocked. Not the bad type of shock, but certainly some sort of shock.” William kissed David’s cheek, and he ran a hand through his hair once more to kiss his forehead. Entirely ignoring the minor mistakes he was making with his English speaking because once again, it was cute to hear him say such things.

“I tell you whatever you want. Just ask me to say it directally.” David gave a small nod, and he took William’s hand from his head to give it a small peck on the back and in the palm. He used his fingers against the back of William’s to close William’s fist around the kiss. “Keep the kiss for yourself, for when you have bad dreams if I’m sleeping.” 

“First of all, it’s direct-ly, okay. Second of all, I love you. With all of my heart, you do know that right, älskling?” William’s tone was still calm, soft, and sweet when he spoke, just being a gentle-voiced romantic with David. He held the fist with the kiss to his chest, and he smiled. He used the same hand to hold grasp of David’s chin, before kissing his forehead again and breathing the scent of him in through a slow breath. “All of me loves all of you.” 

“Direct-ly speaking, I love all of you with all of me the same way.” David felt a fluttering blush rush into his cheeks, and he reached one of his hands up to grab William’s jaw before placing a huge passionate kiss to his lips. It lasted a decent moment, more so due to David deepening the kiss by repositioning his lips on William’s and William attempting to nip and nibble at David’s already split bottom lip. 

“Heyheyhey, prosím, gentle on the broken lip, we get the eager kisses of love but more gentle, prosím.” David was forced to sliver out of the little makeout session for a moment to make a small announcement. He did enjoy the nipping and nibbling, even the flicking at it with his tongue. This time though, he wanted it to heal properly. So that resulted in him deflecting William from his typical kiss shenanigans. 

“Fine, fine. Once it heals, I’m all over it though.” William warned, pointing his index finger down at David’s smirk and giving it a little wag. 

“Not if I go for you first, hunting for the kill!” David craned his head up just enough to nip at William’s beckoning finger and he did. 

“Oh my gosh, sleep delusion! Too little sleep, you know what, it’s bedtime for you, bonzo.” William teased and he took his finger out of David’s mouth. He wasn’t hurt, it was a playful nip. 

“Okay bonzo, whatever you say bonzo.” David learned a new silly nickname. He liked that one, it fit William. 

“You’re the bonzo! Don’t flip the script!” William laughed a little at the way David always could make him laugh. How he could always bring light to a conversation, even if it was sad or started off sad. 

“Okay bonzo, we gotta go sleep now so the script is flipped and we gotta tuck in for bed. Lay down bonzo, no more phone games.” David was teasing some more, just liking the way the word sounded when he said it. Every time he repeated it, William giggled and David was starting to laugh too. 

“Goooodnight min kärlek, I hope you go back to sleep and have a way better dream this time.” William’s laughing died down, and he slid down the mattress a bit so he was under the covers with David. He tucked them in, making sure each had a decent amount of the blankets and duvet to cover and had been cozy on their pillows. 

“Goodnight bonzo, I love you the most in the world,” David said softly, done laughing as well. He reached over the covers with his palm up, and he was waiting for William to meet him in the middle. 

“I love you, even more, David. I love you even more.” William whispered, and he grabbed David’s hand to hold. He tucked their intertwined hands under the covers as well, so they didn’t wake up with one hand cold and one hand warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for all Swedish and Czech spoken: 
> 
> From David; "Ne, prosím, prosím," = No, please, please.   
> From David; "Vezměte mě, vezměte mě," = Take me, take me.   
> From David; “Vezměte mě, ne jeho, ne jeho,” = Take me, not him, not him.   
> From David; "Zemřu.. na jeho místě.. prosím,” = I'm going to die in his place, please.  
> From William; "Sötnos," = sweetheart.  
> From David; "hovno," = shit.  
> From William; "älskling," = darling.   
> From William; "min kärlek," = my love.


End file.
